


truth or dare

by astarisms



Series: sacrilege [2]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Just to be safe, church camp au, probably takes place a week or two or three later, suggestive themes potentially, the aftermath of sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms
Summary: He sits across from her and asks, “truth or dare?” She doesn’t think she’s brave enough to do whatever he wants, not yet, so she picks truth.He raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her pick truth, not all summer.





	truth or dare

He confronts her when she’s alone and there’s a purpose in his stride. It sends chills down her spine because he’s never looked at her like _that_ before — not while she was looking anyways. 

Truth or dare has become the theme of their summer, and it’s not a surprise when he stops before her and asks her if she wants to play.

She can’t say no to him, but she can try to keep herself composed so it’s not obvious her heart is threatening to pound right out of her chest. There’s _intention_ to his question and she knows he’s not leaving without getting what he wants.

She says yes, and he sits across from her and asks, “truth or dare?” She doesn’t think she’s brave enough to do whatever he wants, not yet, so she picks truth.

He raises an eyebrow, a little surprised because he doesn’t think he’s ever heard her pick truth, not all summer.

But it doesn’t deter him and he leans forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Her palms are sweaty and she has to stop herself from wiping them on her jeans and giving away just how nervous she really is.

“Ok. Truth. Tell me, kid, were you jealous when I took Angela’s bra off last week?”

He already knows the answer but he wants the satisfaction of her admitting it. He thinks the question will embarrass her, but instead she leans forward to match him.

“Yes,” she says, without hesitation. The smile that curves his lips is positively wicked.

“Truth or dare?” she asks, and while he wasn’t intending to let this be a reciprocal game, he indulges her.

“Truth,” he says, because he knows exactly what she’s going to ask and she doesn’t disappoint.

“Were you jealous when Peter took off mine?”

“Yes.”

The next time he asks, she sticks with truth, because if she chooses dare she has a feeling this is going to end more quickly than she wants.

He follows her pattern, and it’s a cycle of admitting, _yes, I’ve wanted you since that first week_ and _no, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what your lips taste like_ and _yes, you’re the only… one… I want…_

They reach a point where Natalie has pulled everything she wants out of him and vice versa, so finally she gives him what he wants.

“Dare,” she says, and it’s so soft he almost doesn’t catch it.

“I dare you to turn down all the assholes trailing after you like lovesick puppies.”

It’s not what she was expecting, and she laughs through asking him the next question.

He picks dare, as she knew he would.

“I’ll follow through on my dare if you follow through on yours,” she says, before anything else. He raises an eyebrow, waiting expectantly.

And she doesn’t remember that night but for fleeting glances and she doesn’t remember how it happened but she’s imagined it a hundred and one times, she’s whispered it under her breath and she’s dreamt of recreating the moment.

But now that she’s faced with it, faced with him, that all goes flying out the window.

“Kiss me,” she says, and it’s too quiet and too breathy and not at all the delivery she wanted for it but her heart is racing too much to care.

And Lucifer… he doesn’t need to be told twice. 


End file.
